Molly's Long Morning
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: One morning Molly was forbidden from leaving her bed by her husband and children. So she needed to try to occupy her time until they let her out.


**Molly's Long Morning**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 9

 **Prompt:** The main character of the story must be Molly Weasley.

 **Word Count:** 1,130 words

 **~.~**

Molly Weasley opened her eyes to the sun barely peeking over the horizon. The pink hues streamed through her window, illuminating her room beautifully. A smile formed on her face as she looked at the rising sun, knowing that today was going to go wonderfully.

With a sigh she thought, 'Time to get up and make breakfast for my family.'

Slowly she sat up and as she was about to lift her blanket off an arm landed on her and stopped her.

"Morning Arthur…"

"Morning my love."

Arthur gave a to kiss Molly's shoulder as a sign of affection. Arthur looked up at her and Molly quickly kissed his lips and looked at him with adoration. No matter how many times she looked at her husband, she fell in love with him even more.

"I need to get up and make breakfast for our hungry little lions," Molly said, giving her husband a look.

Arthur gave her a soft smile and nudged her back down onto the bed, ignoring her confused face.

"Arthur!"

"Nope, you're staying in bed Molly. The children and I decided today will be about you."

"But it's not even Mother's day…"

"No buts Molly," Arthur interrupted, ignoring her glare. "We do not need a holiday to do something nice for you. You give up your morning every day to make breakfast and get the kids ready for the day, let us give you a free day once in a while. Please dear?"

Molly was ready to argue that not only was it her duty as a wife and mother, but she also loved doing the work and being there for her family. The look on her husband's face stopped her though, she could not in good conscious take away the pleading look on his face. She knew she was a force of nature, Arthur said he loved that about her, since he resorted to pleading with her had her stop.

"Okay Arthur, I'll stay in bed."

As Molly gave in, Arthur gave her a brightly lit smile and another loving kiss.

"You will not regret this Molly!"

Molly giggled at his enthusiasm and watched him almost launch out of the bedroom. Taking a moment she fluffed up her pillows and laid back down to sleep a little more. Just as she was about to nod off she heard a crash of pots and pans. She sat up at the sound looking concerned.

"Don't get out of bed Mummy!"

Molly froze mid movement, ready to assist in the calamity that was sure to be her kitchen.

"Are you sure? I can come help Percy!"

"No means no Mummy!"

"Okay, but please be careful!"

"We will Mum!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Bill, keep everyone out of trouble." Molly whispered to herself.

She sat there thinking about her oldest, who was 12, helping his father and younger siblings give her a day off. More crashes were heard from her bed and she couldn't help but cringe. There was no way she could go back to sleep with all the noise her kids and husband were making.

Molly hummed to herself, thinking on what to do with her time. Laying back against her pillows she surveyed her room and spotted a basketful of dirty clothes.

'I need to do some laundry. Maybe I'll get the boys to de-gnome the garden so I can let the laundry dry with no problems. So much work and so little time, did Arthur mean the whole day or just the morning?'

Molly kept switching her thoughts around on what to do with her time, all the chores that needed to be completed, and what to do with the rest of the children's summer. Since she thought about these things all the time, almost no time passed.

Once again her mind turned to what was being done downstairs. She couldn't stop thinking about the horrific mess that would need to be cleaned, especially how messy her little boys would be.

"Oh I hope they didn't get my sweet little Ginny dirty," Molly fretted, "did Arthur feed the children?"

Exhaustion surged through her body, all the worries running rampant in her mind tired her out. Maybe a little nap was in order, she could possibly fall asleep now.

Laying back into her comfy bed, Molly tried dozing off, only to be stalled by the uncomfortableness of her position.

'Maybe I just need to shift.'

Molly squirmed in her bed, wriggling down into her bed. Nope, not comfortable. Turning on her side didn't work either, neither did laying on her stomach, back, her other side, not even moving into a position she reserved for Arthur only did the trick. She could not find a comfortable position. It was maddening.

A groan left her lips as she palmed her face.

'I need to pee…'

Maybe she could be quiet and get out of bed. To do just that, she lifted the blankets and placed her feet on the floor. A smile curled on her lips, the bathroom sounded so good to her right now.

"No moving Mummy! Stay 'n bed!"

Two twin voices yelled, causing her to groan in disappointment. Flopping back on her bed, she tried to relax her body and not think about the bathroom. It was quite hard to do.

She stared hard at the ceiling, she couldn't not get out of bed unless she wanted her children to yell at her.

"For the love of Merlin…"

"Why you talkin' 'bout Merlin Mummy?"

Molly whipped her head to the doorway and saw her gaggle of children squished between the edges.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just an expression."

"Oh, okay."

"What did you want to tell mummy?" Arthur asked as he ushered the children in the bedroom.

"We love you Mummy/Mum!"

All the children shouted together, surrounding her bed. Charlie had a tray of a variety of breakfast foods, he looked so grown up holding it.

"Here Mum, we made this for you!"

"Awe thank you kids. This looks wonderful!"

Molly sat up against her headboard as Charlie carefully laid the tray on her lap. The young children, besides Ginny who Arthur was holding, sat on her bed with their faces close to her, while the older two children stayed next to her bed.

Their eyes were wide with excitement as they watched her take a bite.

"Well Mummy? Isn't it good?"

Swallowing a very sugary toast and jam piece, she replied, "Yes, it's very delicious! Did you all make this?"

They nodded vigorously, extremely happy with her reply.

"We love you Mummy/Mom!"

Carefully Molly set the tray aside on her nightstand and gathered up all her children in one big mama bear hug.

"I love you all very very much!"

 **~.~**


End file.
